An example of a known switch lever is disclosed in German patent number DE 25 32 093 A1. The electric switch comprises a multipart housing, one part of which holds the end of the switch lever as a holding shell and is stationarily connected with it. Another part of the housing is axially movable as a slide towards the one housing part for implementing a switching function. Within the slide furnished with a cap, a first connection contact located opposite a second connection contact held on the holding shell is provided.
Another example of a switch lever is disclosed in German patent number DE 31 07 440 C2. The switch lever serves as a switch housing, in which the different switch components, as for example push-button, springs, bridging contact, printed circuit board etc. are included.
Both switch levers have the different switch components arranged around the end of the switch lever or are arranged separately or in groups in the end of the switch lever. The cables are connected to the respective connection contacts or to the printed circuit board by way of soldering after having pulled the cables through the hollow switch lever.
This way of assembling the switch components on or in the end of the switch lever requires a lot of effort and is rather awkward. Besides, the soldering procedure is difficult and may lead to failure and complaint.
The object of the present invention is to provide a switch lever of the kind mentioned above wherein the assembly of the switch to the switch lever is simplified and ensures reliability.